


Pillow talk

by JehBeeEh



Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Stony Bingo, Sweet Steve Rogers, soft & fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve comes home to a sleeping Tony after a short mission.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688347
Comments: 55
Kudos: 466
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> For Stony Bingo - Square S3 - Intimacy without sex

The alpha walked in the room, admiring his sleeping mate’s form in their bed, brown hair sticking out from under the covers. He headed for the closet to remove his uniform and change into his pyjamas as quietly as he could, sneaking glances towards the omega from time to time. It had only been two days since he’d left for the latest Avengers mission, but it felt like weeks.

He walked quietly towards the bed. He rolled his eyes and smiled as he discovered his pillow had been commandeered, currently held hostage by the omega. He lifted the covers gently before sliding in and curling his large body around the smaller man already laid in it. Just as he was about to cheer himself for not waking the light sleeper, he knew he’d failed. A light hint of relief flooded over Tony’s usual scent – the one that reminded Steve of caramel lattes and warm sunsets – as the tuft of brown curls shifted a little towards him.

“ -teve?” the sleepy voice called softly.

“I’m home, sweetheart, go back to sleep,” Steve answered back quietly. He pulled Tony in closer, holding him tight, before placing a soft kiss on Tony’s neck, just above his bond mark. He breathed in deeply. Home. This was home.

“Managed to save the world again?”

“Yup, the world is safe and sound.”

“Tha’s my big, strong, alpha.” Steve laughed. “Missed you,” Tony added, letting himself melt into Steve’s embrace, snuggling his back into the blonde’s chest.

“I missed you too. Not the same without you out there. How you feeling?” Steve let his hand roam down to the bump that was gracing Tony’s stomach, a smile blooming on his face.

“Tired. Achy. Finally stopped kicking me.” Tony answered in short bursts.

“Only a couple more weeks. Get some rest, love.”

Tony only hummed in response this time. Steve rubbed his thumb on Tony’s pregnant belly, trying not to let the touch become too ticklish. He had spent eight months watching the bump grow, going from merely looking like Tony had too much for dinner to a full on baby-bump, to now being almost full size, and looking like a perfect basketball under the brunette’s shirt (although he kept describing it as a beach ball, but it was still the cutest thing in Steve’s mind). He couldn’t help himself. He lifted the hem of Tony’s shirt, his warm hand resting on the stretched skin. He shifted himself lower, pulling the cover down just enough so he could place a kiss on the side of the bump.

“Hi baby,” he whispered affectionately, his lips forming the words against Tony’s skin.

“Missed your hands on me,” Tony said quietly, as Steve settled himself back where he had been laying on the bed.

“Did you now?” Steve let his hand move to Tony’s hip, then his thigh. His fingers grazing the other man’s soft olive skin. “I missed feeling you pressed against me like this.” He placed another soft kiss on his neck, then on his cheek, he let his head rest on top of Tony’s while his hand continued exploring his omega’s skin on every part of his body he could reach.

“Steve? Can you rub my back, please?” Steve smiled, knowing Tony hated to ask for back or foot rubs, but needing them regularly in the past few weeks. The bump had had a growth spurt and was putting so much extra pressure on the brunette’s smaller frame. The alpha could usually sense when it was just too much on his omega, and would volunteer massages of any kind, much to his mate’s great relief.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Steve moved away just enough to be able to reach Tony’s back. His thumbs gently pushed and kneaded into the soft flesh of the omega’s lower back, taking his time.

“Feels so good. Thanks,” Tony chimed in between moans of pleasure at the relief he felt.

Steve kissed between his shoulder blades in acknowledgement, his hands moving higher slowly, lingering when the sounds his partner made helped him see an area that needed more attention than another. He continued until he reached the other man’s shoulders, doing his best given the positioning, until Tony was putty under his fingers. When the soft contented noises had died down, he spooned himself into Tony’s back again. He let one hand caress its way down the omega’s arm, then over his belly again, his hand splayed across the taut skin.

“You’re perfect, you know that?” Steve whispered.

“You’re wrong, you know that?” Tony answered between yawns.

“ ‘m not. My perfect omega,” Steve smiled against Tony’s skin, dropping more kisses along his nape and spine.

Tony groaned, he hated when Steve started on about him this way, but it never failed to stop his alpha from showering him with love and praise. “You’re perfect for putting up with me.”

“Nothing to put up with. It just makes you _you._ I love you, sweetheart.” Steve nuzzled the back of Tony’s head, adoring the soft curls against his face, and once again wishing their baby would inherit them from the omega.

“Love you too, you big, sappy weirdo,” Tony replied, fondness and love evident in each word. He turned his head to kiss his alpha, the brush of their lips together sending shockwaves of pleasure through Steve’s core.

“You need to go back to sleep –“

Tony groaned before Steve could finish. “Too late. She’s awake again. And I have to go pee. Again.”

“Still think it’s a girl, huh?” Steve kissed the other man’s shoulder before helping him sit. He placed his hand on Tony’s stomach where he could see it roll, the small pokes and prods coming from the inside looking less than comfortable.

“Yup. And a stubborn one too. Definitely yours.” He kissed Steve once more. Tony huffed as he got up and slowly made his way to the bathroom – he was not waddling, thank you very much!

Steve let his gaze follow him until he disappeared behind the door, unable to supress the smile blooming on his face. He took back his pillow, inhaling the sweet scent of his omega now mingled with his own, and arranged the covers and remaining pillows just like he knew Tony liked them before he came back. He lay down on his back, taking in the sounds and familiar feeling all around him. And when Tony made his way back to bed, finally able to fall into a soft slumber as Steve held him tight against him, all while the alpha stroked his legs and arms and belly reverently, the feeling of content and calm finally washed over him and Steve was able to let go and fall asleep himself.

The world was safe.

And he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where that came from. I kinda like it though. First A/B/O / mpreg, and mostly just loved the idea of Steve taking care of Tony like that, and helping with aches, and just getting to touch him in a sweet, not leading to sex way. I dunno, I guess I had a moment of nostalgia today missing my own baby bumps and how nice it was to have a partner to snuggle up with and rub my tummy like that.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it too :)


End file.
